


Hearts of Fire

by Avatarannaley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatarannaley/pseuds/Avatarannaley
Summary: Keith follows in Shiro's footsteps and attempts to bond more with Red. As Keith questions his lion's origin, the dark history of the original defenders of the universe is revealed. Travelling 10,000 years into the past- a heartbreaking tale of injustice, abandonment and war unfolds. Keith learns the story of Red's first Paladin, and the part Voltron played in the ultimate enslavement of the universe.





	

Keith strolled into the hanger were his lion was being kept. Red sat there, almost filling up the entire room. Not just with her size, but her overwhelming presence of power and strength. Their relationship had come a long way since day one, but Keith knew it still had room for improvement.  
  
Standing beside her, Keith gentle placed his hand on her paw. Even though she was made of cold metal, he could feel the burning life within her. Shiro had recently connected to his Lion in a way none of the other Paladins had. By seeing through the Black Lion’s eyes, Shiro was able to forge a stronger bond with his lion by knowing her past. Keith wanted that from him and Red. Allura had hidden the fact that Zarkon was the Black Paladin, what secrets could Red be hiding? Keith had to know. Being so uncertain with his own past, he would find comfort in knowing that of his Lion’s.  
  
“Okay Red…” he began “Time to open up”  
  
Red’s eyes burst to life with light, as she scooped Keith up, eager to get him into the pilot’s seat as she thought they were going on another adventure. She stood up, ready to race across the universe.  
  
“Not today Red, today we’re gonna try something else.” Keith said in a low tone.  
  
Red went back to her sitting position, waiting for Keith to explain. But honestly, Keith had no idea where to begin. It was still so hard to understand the lions. Had they allowed Zarkon to rise to power? They had their own personalities, their own ideas, their own needs… Keith knew how unstable Red could be, and he didn’t want to upset her. But he had to know. He had to learn from history.  
  
Taking a deep breath in, Keith knew he had to be commanding. “ I want you..” He sighed. What to ask first? He clenched the controls tighter as he struggled for words. “I want you to tell me about the original paladins. What happened to Zarkon? Why did none of the other Paladins stop what was happening? Why didn’t you-“  
  
Red let out an almighty roar.  
  
_Too many questions._  
  
Keith understood. But he didn’t accept it. “Come on, Red! I’m your buddy. You can tell me… I’ll listen.”  
  
Before Keith could prepare, sudden and violent visions started filling Keith’s head. His heart raced, and lights flashed… screaming, crying…. …Voltron..Zarkon. Destruction. War. Death.  
  
“STOP!” Keith cried out, clasping his hands over his eyes. The visions stopped instantly, Keith caught his breath. “It’s too much! Start from somewhere, start from the beginning!”  
  
The clearest vision of all appeared in Keith’s mind. A girl. She was smiling. Keith could feel Red’s love for this girl beating in his own heart. An incredibly, warm, devoted feeling washed over him; for the first time in a long while, he felt at peace. Keith couldn’t help smiling himself. The emotions Red was making him feel about this girl were unreal. Complete and utter trust, devotion and love for this one person. It was incredible.  
  
The girl danced in his mind, surrounded in light. She wasn’t much older than Keith. She had long wild white hair that flowed down past her waist, two purple, tattered cat like ears poked out on either side. She had huge hands, with fingers that became more like claws. Only her hands were purple but they faded into light brown as it crawled up her arm. She had a indigo fuzz that grew from her wrists and became thicker as it finally stopped at her elbow. She had a soldier’s build, he broad shoulders and a commanding height. Her face was not at all delicate, it had rough texture and her features were all sharp angles...but the way she was smiling. Keith knew she was gentle. Her eyes shone a brilliant yellow, and were decorated with purple freckles dotted around her face. Her smile revealed a snaggletooth on her bottom jaw. When he noticed that, Red started purring. Keith grinned, he felt like he was connected to this girl even though he didn’t know her name. But Red made him understand.  
  
“Your first Paladin.” Keith uttered breathlessly.  
  
Red began to purr even louder.  
  
“What was her name?”  
  
Suddenly Keith knew.  
  
“…Valenor Tazarin” Keith confirmed with a grin…But his grin faded as he knew what he had to ask Red next. Keith gripped in controls harder.  
  
“What happened to her?”  
  
Red’s purring stopped, and the love bursting in his heart immediately vanished. Keith felt empty. Hollow. Like something had been ripped away.  
  
_…From the beginning?..._  
  
“From the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> From this point on it's going to be mostly original! With Keith making some appearances in between chapters. I had a lot of theories about the lion's past and I thought I'd mash them all up into an internet novel. Bc why tf not?


End file.
